With Wings, You Can Fly
by Erikitty
Summary: Draco's mother is keeping a secret from him. A secret so big, it will change the lives of himself, and a certain black haired Gryffindor. Creaturefic! Rated T for themes later, may change to M!
1. Chapter 1

With Wings, You Can Fly

**Disclamer!** None of this is mine, except for the plot, and maybe a few characters later in the story!

**Author's Note: **THIS WILL EVENTUALLY HAVE DRACO/HARRY! Meaning, BOY ON BOY ACTION! I warned you...:D But if you're here then you probably already know that, so please don't post any nasty comments! (: *glares*

Chapter One: Draco's Pain

Draco stood up and stretched his back. Lately he had been feeling achy and a bit stiff; especially in his upper back. It was two weeks until his seventeenth birthday, and Draco wanted to be able to have fun without an annoying sore back to worry about. Plus, he would be going back to Hogwarts in three weeks. After the war, many families had decided to send their children back to school to finish their seventh year they had missed (or had been present for, but because of the Dark Lord hadn't learned anything). Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory were also going, so at least he wouldn't be alone. It would be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Harry Potter was pacing the floor of his best friend's bedroom.<p>

"Oi! You're going to walk a path into my floor!" Ron huffed as he sprawled out on his bed.

"Hmmph." Was his black haired friend's reply.

"You shouldn't worry mate, I'm sure my sister still likes you!" Ron didn't quite hit the mark of Harry's problems, but Harry didn't correct him.

"Err, Ron, why did you bring Ginny up again?" He stopped pacing for a brief second.

"Because mate! You've been pacing like that since you heard she was coming back from her friend's house this evening. I know that you kind of abandoned her after Dumbledore died, but mate! I know she still fancies you. You can go back any time, I bed she'll be thrilled to know you're back." Ron hardly took a breath, and Harry stared in amazement. That was probably the most he had heard Ron say at a time.

"Right, well I'm not worried about that so much as I'm worried..." Harry was cut off as Mrs. Weasley burst through the door ordering the two teens to start picking up for Ginny's arrival. Harry and Ron shared a look of disgust, and started working on the house before Mrs. Weasley could badger them again.

"Draco? Where are you darling?" Mrs. Malfoy knocked on her son's bedroom door. She had been a lot more motherly since Lucius had been put into Azkaban.

"Right here, mother." Draco tried to massage his own back, but it didn't quite work.

"Is your back still hurting you?" Narcissa cooed, with a hopeful expression that Draco didn't catch.

"Yes, mother. Quite badly, actually." Draco winced as he stretched in such a way that didn't feel too pleasant, flicking his shoulder length hair that he had grown out over the summer and end of last school year.

"I'll send Blinky to give it a good rub for you dear. Don't worry, it shall pass in time." Narcissa said with a wave of her pale hand.

"Thank you, mother. Draco gave up trying to massage his own back, and laid down on his silver and green bed.

Moments later, Blinky appeared and began to massage Draco's aching back. Draco gave a sigh of relief, and tried to fall asleep to the soothing motions on his back.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Ginny dear!" Mrs. Weasley threw herself at her only daughter, and gave her a crushing hug that only a mother could give. Ginny had been gone for most of the summer, and Mrs. Weasley missed her dearly.<p>

"Thanks mum, I missed you." Ginny hugged back.

"Yes, well go get cleaned up for dinner and yell at your brothers please." Mrs. Weasley busied herself with cleaning the table off and setting up for dinner.

Ginny tramped up the stairs and knocked on Fred and George's room first. Fred answered and told Ginny that they would be down after they completed their new list for their joke shop. It was a booming success, but they were taking some time off before their siblings went back to school. Ginny came upon Ron's room and knocked.

"What?" Ron yelled.

"It's me, mum says it's time for-" Ginny's eyes opened wide as she saw who was sitting by her brother. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes also widened, but for different reasons completely. His breath was suddenly knocked out of him as Ginny grabbed him into a hug and squeezed him tight. "Ginny! Hi..." Harry wheezed.

Ginny suddenly went red and ran from the room.

"See?" Ron grinned at Harry, but for some reason Harry couldn't return the happy expression. He actually felt a sinking feeling that could be described as dread.

* * *

><p>Draco was feeling much better after his massage, and felt like going on a walk around the manor. He had been walking as often as his back would allow him, and found it pleasantly calming. He mainly visited the vast library, where he would sit in his favorite black arm chair and read an intriguing book about mythical creatures or ancient civilizations. Draco wondered what it would be like to fly without a broom, and have beautiful wings of pure white. Of course, that was just a thought. Draco shivered as he thought of his Malfoy blood being ruined. Not that he was particularly proud of his name at the moment, as his father turned out to be a failure and an embarrassment. Draco's features hardened as he thought of the last moments with Lucius. As he recalled, it had been in the Dark Lord's presence, and Lucius had been trying to sell Draco out to save himself. Not one of his finer moments, and he was now paying for it in wizard prison.<p>

"Good riddance," Draco mumbled to himself as he walked past the front doors of the manor.

Dinner was going as planned, except for a certain Harry Potter. Right now, a certain Ginny Weasley was sitting as close to him as humanly possible at a dinner table, with her hand inching oh-so-slowly up his thigh.

"Umm, Ginny?" Harry said weakly, not enjoying her invading hand.

"Just relax, Harry." Ginny tried to smile seductively at him, but it turned out to be more of an unattractive grimace. Gone was the blushing girl from earlier.

Harry pried Ginny's hand off of his inner thigh, right before she reached something a bit more sensitive. She gave a pout, and started talking to Fred and George who were sitting on her other side.

"Ron, will you switch me places? I have to talk to Hermione about something." Harry whispered to Ron.

Hermione, who had arrived while Harry and Ron were just finishing up cleaning, was sitting on the other side of Ron.

"Sure mate, but don't you want to sit with Ginny? I saw what she was doing..." Ron waggled his eyebrows, despite the fact that it was his sister he was talking about.

"Later, I just have to talk to Hermione about something REALLY important." Harry picked up his plate and scooted it over while Ron did the same with his.

"Harry? Why are you switching Ron seats?" Ginny's eyes narrowed at Hermione.

"I just have to talk to Hermione about school." Harry lied.

"Oh, well come to my room after dinner. I have something for you." Ginny whispered past Ron.

Ron once again waggled his eyebrows at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Draco walked along the path through the gardens, lost in though.<p>

'Was I meant to be this person? Do I have to live this life? It seems that everything is lost, now that my father is in Azkaban. My mother is happier, but we can't carry on alone. What do I have to live for? Can I actually make my own decisions? I never have before...would I make too many mistakes? Probably not as many as my father did. Why do I have to be on the bad side? Could I have been on the light side? Are there sides anymore? Would I have been friends with Potter? Did I want to be? Do I want to be?'

These thoughts ran rampant in Draco's mind as he wandered. He put his hands in his blonde hair and tugged wildly.

"Damn this back ache!" Draco yelled, feeling a bit better after actually projecting the words not just from his mind, but with his voice.

Draco went back inside eventually, as it started to get dark and dinner would be done soon.

Harry stood in Ginny's room, waiting for her while she was gathering something in the closet.

"Ready, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Without waiting for his reply, Ginny walked out of her closet. Harry's eyes grew as he saw what her outfit consisted of. Or rather, what it didn't consist of. Harry noticed that it didn't consist of a bra, as Ginny was a bit pointy in the front of her -really- low tank top. She had on a super short skirt, and Harry could tell that she didn't have anything on under it. She also had on stilettos. He also noticed that it didn't consist of any modesty, and that Ginny was slinking up to him. Ginny grabbed his crotch, and Harry yelped.

"Gin-umphh! Sto-stop!" Harry tried to push her away, but she just grabbed harder.

Ginny crashed her mouth against Harry's, still groping him. Harry was NOT enjoying this, as he wanted a relationship, and not just a physical one. Plus, he didn't want Ginny. She was like a sister to him! Ginny's tongue pressed against Harry's firmly closed mouth, and she tried to gain entrance. Harry grabbed both of her hands and pushed her off of himself.

"Ginny! What are you thinking?" Harry practically screeched.

"Don't you want me?" Ginny batted her eyelashes.

Harry shook his head. "You're like my sister, Ginny! I just can't, not anymore! I thought you were the one for me in sixth year, you were my escape. But I think that's all you were to me, and I feel terrible Ginny, but we can't see each other. I'm sorry." Harry ran out of her room as fast as his legs would carry him, not stopping to see the look on Ginny's face.

Harry slammed the door to Ron's bedroom after he flung himself into the doorway. Breathing heavily, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Harry?" Ron cautiously asked.

"What did you guys do?" Ron asked, grinning.

Harry glared at his lap, and buried his face in his hands. "She tried to come onto me."

"That's great! I mean, gross and a bit disturbing from my perspective, but good for you mate!" Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"NO! It's not great! She has no self respect, and we're not even dating!" Harry wanted to scream, 'plus I don't even find her attractive!', but he spared his best friend's feelings for the time being.

Ron screwed up his face. "So, you don't want her?"

"No! I mean, well, no." Harry looked defeated. "She's like a sister, and I just can't. I just...can't." Harry repeated to himself, looking miserable.

"Did you just leave her alone, then?" Ron asked.

"No, I told her I didn't want her." Harry said, realizing what that meant. 'Mrs. Weasley is going to hate me!' Harry buried his face once more.

Once the initial shock of being rejected settled in Ginny's system, she settled on ignoring Harry as best as she could, not looking or talking to him. Mrs. Weasley didn't treat Harry any differently, except she shot him and Ginny worried looks throughout meals. The rest of Harry's summer went relatively well, and September first came fast. Soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express and rejoin his friends and teachers.

"So Draco, how did your summer go darling?" Pansy sat herself between Draco and Blaise.

* * *

><p>"You sent me letters all summer Pansy, and I answered them." Draco glanced at Blaise, who was trying not to laugh.<p>

"Most of them..." Draco added while Pansy playfully pushed him.

"Well, how's your back? Is it better?" Pansy rubbed Draco's back with a concerned look on her face.

"It's a bit better, but it feels as if something is trying to push out of my skin! It's so nasty." Draco shuddered and tried not to think about it.

"Awh, well maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey." Blaise added in. Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but I'll do it tomorrow after classes." Draco scowled. He absolutely loathed the hospital wing.

Draco then looked over at the Gryffindor table, and noticed Potter staring at him. He looked spaced out, and rather unwell. Draco felt a tingling in his back, and shook himself back into the conversation with his friends. 'Stupid Potter...'

* * *

><p>Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was trying his best to smile and laugh with is friends. His fallout with Ginny felt terrible; it was like losing a sibling. He would have been happy to be her friend, but she hadn't even glanced at him all summer. Ron and Hermione carefully skirted over any mentions of Ginny after Harry exploded on them for asking about their situation.<p>

"Harry! Oi!" Ron yelled Harry's name to wake him from his daze. Harry came back to reality, and realized that he had accidentally placed his hand in his mashed potatoes. He wiped his hand on his napkin, and then grimaced at his food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hermione said with worried eyes, pointing to Harry's hardly-touched plate. "You usually eat at least two platefuls, and desert!"

"I haven't been very hungry lately, I guess. I ate breakfast though...sort of..." Harry pushed his corn up the potato mountain, making the kernel commit suicide into the gravy lake.

"That's not healthy mate, why don't you go to the hospital wing?" Ron also looked worried for his friend.

"Maybe tomorrow, after class. I don't want to miss the first day!" Harry grinned, and his two friends calmed down after he managed to shove a good sized portion of food down his throat, without much difficulty.

"Everyone! I hate to interrupt you from your wonderful meals and interesting conversation, but I'd like everyone to welcome our new professors!" Dumbledore stood at his seat and waved his arms at the entrance to the Great Hall. There stood two men, one with sandy hair of medium length, and one with black hair of the taller sort.

Harry stared as he recognized the two most important adults in his life.

"I'd like you to welcome Professor Sirius Black, our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Professor Lupin, our recovered Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Dumbledore began to applaud the new teachers, and the students followed suit. Harry, Ron, and Hermione clapped the loudest, and the two men looked at them and winked.

"It is with great pleasure that I tell you that former Professor Hagrid and his new wife Madam Maxime are now happily married and celebrating their honeymoon in Romainia!" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

The entire Great Hall was filled with thundering clapping, except from the Slytherin table. They never clapped.

The feast contintued with happy feelings and much eating. That is, until one of the Slytherins gave Ron a dirty look. Looking back on his words one day at the Burrow, he recalled telling Harry and Hermione that he wouldn't take any crap from the Slytherins that year. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Ron stood up and flung his mashed potatoes right and the glaring – now surprised and slightly potato ridden – Slytherin's face. After 3 seconds had passed and all had processed the situation, food was flying across the room and splattering on the floor, walls, and student body. Ravenclaws and Slytherins teamed up while the Hufflepuffs hid under their table. The Gryffindors held their own agains the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Few remained without food somewhere on their body, and in some cases, were physically rubbing food into their opponent's face. Hermione was locked in battle with Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione had just finished smearing chocolate mousse onto Pansy's face and hair. Ron, however, wasn't faring too well in his current situation. Blaise Zabini and the Slytherin that glared at Ron were ganging up on him and chucking bits of ham and gravy onto his back as he tried to escape. Harry and Draco were the only two not engaging in the food fight. Instead, they were intensely staring each other down. Having a sudden urge to reach out, Harry brushed his hand along Draco's arm. Draco was about to push Harry's hand away when he felt a shock go through his body, mostly in his torso and back, and almost rendering him helpless. Forcing himself to stay upright, Draco sprinted out of the messy Great Hall and down to the dungeons. Once in his rooms, he slumped to the floor and tried to overcome the great straining feeling on his back. His arms itched wildly, and he frantically scratched at them, leaving five angry red lines on either arm. Draco thought it would never end, and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall, Harry was having a different sort of problem. His torso and arms felt like they were on fire, and he yelped in surprise as the fiery feeling started spreading, and it felt like it was going deeper and deeper into his skin. Harry was writhing on the floor in pain, and the students and teachers were all staring at him. Dumbledore rose and swept Harry into his arms and carried him out of sight and into the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Ron started in shock and soon ran after their best friend, wondering what had happened to cause him such obvious pain. Neither of them were even close to guessing the truth.<p>

Draco woke up to a dull ache in his back and arms. He also noticed that it was very dark, yet sort of a pleasant darkness that felt warm and comfortable. He suddenly sneezed as he felt a feather brush against his nose.

'Wait...a feather?' Draco thought as he swept his hand across his itchy nose. His eyes opened as wide as they could go as he found the source of the feathers. He felt the muscles in his back ripple as giant feathery wings of pure white opened and spread to a wingspan of six yards. Draco spread his palm against the soft feathers and then looked in surprise at his hands. They had intricate designs in an inky black color spiraling and swirling up and around his arms and onto his upper torso, as the found with further inspection. Standing up, Draco realized that he had been laying on his shirt that was now in shreds. Looking in a mirror in his rooms, Draco saw that the designs went all the way up onto the left side of his fact and up into his hairline. There they ended on his upper body, but what of his lower body? Draco quickly undid his trousers and slipped out of them, as well as his silk boxers to unveil the black pattern swirling below his bellybutton onto his waist line and trailing down his right arse cheek. It ended there, apparently. Draco looked up from his torso and started at his reflection. His jaw line seemed more angular and pronounced, but was still soft enough to not look harsh. His eyes were a mixture of a light and dark grey color that seemed to pierce through anything. They were more silvery if one looked close enough. Draco's hair had also grown. Instead of being shoulder length, it had grown to be waist length. It seemed to shimmer and almost sparkle as Draco moved. It was such a pale golden color that it reflected sunlight as if it were swallowing it up and projecting it back out from the strands. After pulling his pants back up, Draco immediately fire-called his mother, who might be able to tell him what in Merlin's name was happening to him. He dreaded her response though; would she still want him as her son?

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note: **here it is! My first chapter (and first attempt) of a Harry/Draco fic! I actually have more written, but I think it'll do nicely in the next chapter n.n

This is the first fic i've ever posted on this website! I have a deviantart account, **Errkahh**, but I only have a story that I've made up on there! (Check that out maybe?) :D Well, I hope someone reads this! COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! I don't think there should be too many mistakes, but I didn't edit! Though I usually don't make mistakes...(; TA TA!

PS: SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS! D:


	2. Chapter 2

With Wings, You Can Fly

**Author's Note: **hello there again! (: This is rather fast uploading, but only because I had most of chapter two done already! The next chapter will probably take longer, but that's okay (i hope!). Our dear Harry is rather confused, but all will be well soon...or will it? :D I'm not even really sure what's going to happen...*scared face*

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Nephilim?<p>

Harry sat up, the lights in the Hospital Wing almost blinding him as he blinked awake. He saw that his arms and hands were bandaged, and could tell that they were still slightly stinging from the fiery burning feeling...what day was it again? Harry didn't know how long he had been out. Twisting around to find his glasses, Harry noticed that his upper body was also bandaged. On the table beside his bed was a mirror and a note. Picking up the note first, Harry read it quickly.

_Harry, look in the mirror I have placed for you, but please do not act without further instruction. Mr. Malfoy will be tracked down and immediately brought to you with an explanation. - Headmaster Dumbledore_

'Why do I need to see Malfoy? Did he do this to me? If he did, when I get my hands on that slimy git...'

Harry's train of thought slipped when he remembered the mirror. Cautiously picking it up, Harry glanced at it. What he saw made his jaw drop. 'Who am I?' Harry thought to himself.

He felt his face to make sure that it wasn't some sort of trick. No, it wasn't a trick. His face was more rugged and he had lost all of his baby fat. Not that there was much to begin with, Quidditch had gotten rid of most of it. But now, Harry had the clearest most perfect skin that he had ever seen, and his eyes were sparkling emerald green; brighter than ever before. His skin shone golden brown, just slightly lighter than it had been. His hair even seemed shinier and more black than ever. It trailed down his arse to his knees!

'Blimey!' Harry thought, tugging the ebony strands to make sure they were real.

Suddenly surprised by a loud knock at the Hospital Wing's door, Harry dropped the mirror and it shattered by the edge of his bed.

"Bad luck for seven years Potter? Such a pity." Draco strutted into the room and smirked, but there was no hostile tone to his voice. It was more of a light banter, and it immediately left Harry feeling confused. Harry was also confused to why Draco was shirtless.

Draco took a closer look at Harry, and was surprised. It was the same for Harry with Draco. Both of them were obviously the same person, but they were more handsome and grown up and had long flowing hair.

Not knowing what to say, Harry decided to play along with Malfoy's 'friendly banter'. "Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" Harry was aware that he was now sexy-fine, and took advantage of it by flipping his hair over his shoulder and winking at a befuddled Draco.

Draco gave Harry a once-over and winked back, watching the blush spread across Harry's face.

"Ahem..." Harry and Draco looked over at an amused Dumbledore. "Now then, as you can see, you both went through some changes! Wonderful!" Dumbledore paused for dramatic effect. "And I was wondering if you would explain this to Harry, Mr. Malfoy, as he is probably quite confused at the moment."

"Err..." Draco stumbled around, trying to find the right words. "Well, you see, I'm part vampire, and apparently somewhere down the line my great great great grandfather decided to mate with a half-angel. So I'm some sort of vampire angel hybrid. My mother said it skipped her generation, so she's been waiting for me to sprout these..."

Draco grabbed for his wand and undid a glamour that was hiding his newest addition. Giant feathery wings popped out of no where, and Harry gasped at the sight Draco made. With his long blonde hair and pure white wings, he looked like a true angel, or at least what Harry suspected angels should look like.

Finding his voice, Harry asked, "So where are your vampire qualities then? And what in Merlin's pants does this have to do with me?" Harry suddenly remembered his strange markings and new appearance.

"I'm not sure what the vampire qualities are yet, except for these markings possibly. But I've never heard of a vampire with black markings before..." Draco was lost in thought for a moment. "Perhaps it's because of the vampire and angel blood mixing."

"Well that's nice and what not, but what does this have to do with me, exactly?" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up only to wince and lower them down again.

"What's wrong?" Draco didn't miss the pain spreading across Harry's features.

"Arms burn. Take a look, because I haven't yet." Harry held his arms out for Draco to inspect.

Draco took Harry's arm and carefully unwrapped it. As the bandages unraveled, they revealed similar black marks as those on Draco. "You have the same as me...except mine don't hurt." Draco skimmed his fingers across Harry's burning flesh and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"They don't hurt anymore!" Harry cried out.

Draco touched Harry's other arm.

"This one doesn't hurt now either!" Harry looked at his now-bare chest, as he had unraveled the bandages there as well. "What in Merlin's name..." he breathed.

Across Harry's chest was what looked to be more markings, except they were slightly thinner than Draco's and they curled more around his torso and lower back.

"Gentlemen, I believe now that Harry is awake and aware, I shall put glamours on you and send you to a different part of the castle." Dumbledore made himself present to the conversation once more.

"Where to, Headmaster? I don't think that our house mates would appreciate both of our presences in one of the common rooms. Gryffindor and Slytherin, remember?" Draco sniffed.

"Well I'm sure our Harry here knows just the right room for you." Dumbledore winked. "Here you are now!" Dumbledore waved his wand and a glamour appeared over Draco's wings, markings, and hair, and over Harry's hair and markings as well. He conjured up a shirt for Harry, and handed it to him.

"Thanks Dumbledore, do you want us at breakfast?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Do what you think is best boys, but I might suggest only showing your closest friends what has happened." He became serious for a moment, but then the cheery twinkle came back to his eyes. "Goodnight boys!"

Harry and Draco bid their good-byes, and left the Hospital Wing. Draco turned to Harry. "What room is he talking about?" Draco glared at Harry, as if not knowing was causing him a great deal of pain.

"Just follow me." Harry started at a brisk walk and grabbed Draco's arm.

As the pair neared the seventh floor, Draco realized that Harry had been grabbing onto his arm the whole time.

"Get off!" Draco brushed his arm as if it was diseased.

"We're here." Harry's mouth twitched as he poked Draco to make him let out a very unmanly squeak.

Draco sneered. "And where, exactly, is here?"

Harry paced the hallway three times before a giant oak door appeared before their eyes.

"Here." Harry smirked and pushed the door open, a gaping Draco following him in.

"What is this, Potter?" Draco gained his signature sneer back and crossed his arms. Giving the room a once-over, Draco noted that Harry's ability to decorate wasn't too terrible. Minus the red and gold colors that just screamed 'Gryffindor', the room was fairly cozy. It had two large, plush couches and a glowing fireplace. The couches were a dark red and there was a gold table in between them, with steaming cups of hot chocolate beside them.

"Room of Requirement. It basically gives you what you need or desire." Harry explained as he grabbed his hot chocolate and sniffed it. "Not bad, last time I forgot the marshmallows."

"I see..." Draco said, making a note in his mind to check out what other types of rooms he could come up with later.

"So tell me, Malfoy, what your plan is now that you have turned me into some strange sort of hybrid." Harry stated calmly while actually seething on the inside. He didn't have time for this crap!

"I didn't do it on purpose," Draco glared. "Just read this book." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny book. He grabbed his wand, enlarged it, and handed it to Harry (ooer!).

"Are you going to stay here, or should we go back to our dorms?" Harry glanced at Draco.

"Well I'm not going to pass up a possibly free day tomorrow, so you can do what you want. I'm staying here regardless. Hell if I'm going back to Slytherin with giant arse wings." Draco thought hard for a moment, and suddenly a giant silver and green bed was conjured in the corner of the room. "Much better." He commented, making his way over to the bed and stretching out on his stomach. 'Stupid wings,' He thought, pulling an depressed look. 'Can't even lay on my back.' Draco undid his glamour, and his wings once again reappeared.

Harry could only stare. Suddenly all he wanted to do was stroke Draco's feathers. They looked so...so fragile. Harry trailed his eyes past Draco's wings to his lower back, where his shirt had ridden up from laying down. It was a pale and milky white, and Harry had the urge to touch. 'Draco looks appetizing...' Harry shook his head. 'What's come over me?'

"Are you just going to stand there, Potter?" Draco mumbled, as his face was in a pillow.

Harry rolled his eyes and conjured a bed for himself beside Draco's bed. He flopped onto the medium sized, gold and red canopy bed. It looked a lot like the ones in Gryffindor, Harry noticed. He also undid his glamour.

"So why exactly are we awkwardly laying here? Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Harry said as he adjusted his position to get comfortable.

"Don't act as if I'm enjoying this Potter. I actually happen to be drowning in misery." Draco muttered into his pillow. "Just read the damn book and we'll talk in the morning."

Harry grumbled a response and picked the book off the end of the bed. He brushed his hand over the cover, reading the word 'Nephilim'. He raised his eyebrows, not recognizing the word. Opening the first page, Harry came upon a table of contents.

'Lets see here...Chapter one: What Is A Nephilim? Simple enough, I'll start there then.' Harry thought as he skimmed through the table of contents. He flipped to page three and started reading.

_'Nephilim are the product of fallen angels and humans. They are an ancient race dating back thousands of years. Nephilim are unusually strong, and have healing capabilities. Nephilim are said to be giants, but this was proven to be wrong. The ancient scholars saw them as being giants because of their strength and their large wingspan. Nephilim have an average wingspan of five feet, and the wings can be a variety of colors (see pg. 58 for details).'_

Harry stopped and looked over at Draco, who was now snoring slightly and clutching his pillow. He stared for one more second, then went back to the book.

_'Chapter 2: How these creatures came to be. These special creatures were created when Shemhezai, an angel of high rank, led a sect of angels to earth to teach the humans righteousness. When the angels saw the daughters of men, they lusted after them. They taught the women in magic and conjuring, mated with them, and created hybrid offspring named the Nephilim._

'Weird!' Harry thought. 'Those were some twisted angels...on to chapter three! Mating...rituals...?'

_'The Nephilim do not mate in the same way that their parents did. The fallen angels mated with only humans, for an angel could not produce offspring with another angel. Nephilim must also choose a human partner, however, in some cases there have been matings with half-humans. Nephilim are known to mate for life, meaning that they only have one partner. The Nephilim has a natural attraction to their mate already, so it is not someone that the Nehphilim would dislike. The actual mating ritual starts with the Nephilim verbally telling the partner they they are attracted to them, and that they would like to court them. Then once the mate accepts, they will start their courting rituals. Not every ritual is the same for each couple, so it is difficult to predict what might happen. There are a total of five steps in each mating ritual, however. Step one is the beginning of the courting ritual. Step two is the mate accepting the offer. Step three is a physical bond, one that must be sealed with a kiss. Step four is an emotional bond. Step five is the complete sealing of the entire bond, which must be sealed with sexual intercourse.'_

Harry stopped. He looked at Draco, looked at the book, and then quickly ran out of the room in fear. 'What the hell?' He thought as he ran out of the room, not stopping to make sure that Draco was still asleep. 'Does this mean that I'm HIS mate? Of course not, that's just part of the book...I must be some sort of Nephilim or whatever, and Draco's Nephilim blood must have awakened mine. That's all, nothing else!' Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room panting, and then calmed himself. 'I have to talk to Sirius. He'll know what to do.' Harry snuck up the stairs and found the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak. He slipped the cloak on and found the tiny dot that said 'Sirius Black'. He was on the other side of the castle, but Harry didn't care. He just needed someone to confide in.

* * *

><p>Back in the Room of Requirement, Draco was still sleeping soundly. He had heard something when Harry ran out and slammed the door, but didn't pay any attention to it. Potter could go die for all he cared at the moment, because he was getting his beauty sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry walked quickly and quietly to Sirius' dot on the map. Remus' dot was also near his, and he debated on telling him as well. He would, he decided, because Remus was like his other father. After standing outside of the door for a few minutes trying to regain his composure and breath, Harry put his glamour back on before knocking on the door.<p>

"One minute!" A loud voice called. There were several shuffling noises, and the muttering of, "Dammit!"

Harry hoped he wasn't interrupting anything important, like teacher duties and what not.

Sirius opened the door, looking peeved. "Yes?" He then saw who it was, and a smile lit up his face. "Harry!" Remus peeked around Sirius' shoulder, a light blush on his face.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Yes, yes of course." Sirius ushered Harry in the door and closed it. "What brings you here so late?" He asked, pointing Harry to a couch. "There a party going on?"

Harry shook his head. "Not exactly. It's rather important though."

Remus sat down by Harry, and Sirius sat across from him propping his feet up on a coffee table. "Do tell." Remus gave Sirius a warning look; one that said 'be a good boy!'

"Earlier today, you saw what happened in the Great Hall, right?" Harry asked the two men.

"Yes, what was that?" Remus answered, looking concerned.

"Well, I guess when I touched Draco's arm, it triggered something in us. He's part Nephilim and part vampire, apparently. And now I might be his mate, and his wings are freaking gorgeous, and Ron is going to hate me, and I have weird tattoos, and my hair is too long!" Everything started spilling out at once.

"Whoa! Slow down there! You're Malfoy's mate?" Sirius asked, flabbergasted.

"What Sirius meant to ask was, how are you feeling Harry?" Remus asked, patting Harry's arm.

"Horrible. And rotten." Harry sniffed, tears threatening to spill from his green eyes.

"What did you mean your hair was too long? And tattoos?" Sirius couldn't stop asking questions.

"Yeah, look." Harry waved his wand and the glamour fell once more.

Sirius and Remus gasped. Remus put an arm around Harry, while Sirius just stared.

"It keeps getting tangled." Harry pouted, trying to tug at the knots that had formed in his lucious locks.

"I have just the thing!" Remus bounded from the room, disappearing into another door. He rummaged around, and then with the sound of, "Ah ha!" leapt back out into the living room where Sirius was still staring at Harry.

Remus held out a brush and a hair tie. "I used to have to put Sirius' hair up all the time when we were in school. I just so happened to have one of these in my bag!" Remus sat back down and began to brush Harry's hair.

Harry sighed. "Thanks, Remus."

"No problem. Sirius, what do you think?" Remus asked the silent godfather.

Sirius blinked owlishly. "Well, you won't have a problem attracting the ladies."

Harry and Remus looked at each other, and then started laughing. That was something so Sirius to say, and neither of them expected it.

"Yeah, but that won't be a problem if Malfoy IS my mate. How is that even possible? The book I had said that it wouldn't have chosen me unless Draco was already attracted to me. But he hates me!" Harry suddenly remembered his dilemma.

"Maybe he acts like he hates you, but then really likes you!" Sirius exclaimed. "I had that problem in sixth year..." He trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Or maybe it's fate ruining my life again, who knows?" Harry said, cynically.

Remus finished tying Harry's hair into a long braid down his back. "There, no more knots!"

Harry patted the back of his hair and looked gratefully at Remus.

"Err, Harry? You said that you were part vampire...what does that entail?" Sirius said, trying to cover his neck up with his shirt.

"I'm not really sure yet, I only got to the section in the book about mating, and then I came straight here." Harry pondered. "I think that these might have something to do with it though." He said, pointing to the winding black spirals on his arms. "They go all around my back and chest too."

Sirius stood and looked at them. "Wicked!" He exclaimed. "If nothing, you get awesome tattoos out of this thing."

Remus looked at Sirius again with an exasperated expression. "Honestly!"

Harry chuckled at the two Marauder's antics. "Is it alright if I stay here tonight?" He asked. "I'm not ready to face the world yet."

"That's perfectly fine, Harry. Just on through here then." Remus guided Harry to a spare bedroom, where a fire was roaring and a comfy bed was. "We'll be just through this other door."

"You and Sirius?" Harry questioned.

Remus covered his mouth in surprise. "Hold on."

Remus ran out of the room and whispered something to Sirius, who exploded with, "WHAT?" Remus whispered again, and Sirius could be heard whispering back. Then Remus came back.

"Sirius and I are, err, together." Remus scratched his head, looking at Harry with a pleading look in his eyes.

Harry looked up at Remus. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Remus looked bewildered.

"Then I'm happy for you." Harry hugged Remus quickly, and then climbed into bed.

Remus laughed, and then said to Harry, "I don't know why Sirius was afraid of telling you. I knew that your reaction would be something like that."

"You'll be okay for tonight?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "We can talk tomorrow, right?"

Remus nodded back. "Of course, goodnight cub."

The sandy haired werewolf left Harry to drift off to sleep. That night Harry dreamt of thousands and thousands of feathers drifting down to him from the heavens.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Mwahaha! I already have ideas brewing for the next chapter! If any of you know what Nephilim are, I'm mainly just taking the concept and twisting it to fit my selfish needs. And the vampire part will fill in later, I just like vampires! :D

I can't believe it's already 2012! Hopefully I can finish this story before we all explode or whatever...(I kid, I kid. I'm not a firm believer in the world ending.)

Quick question! Should these chapters be longer? I was going to make this one longer, but then it just kind of sounded good to end where I did. The next chapter has the best title! But should they be longer? I can do that if needed! (: BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

With Wings, You Can Fly

**A.N: **Hello! :D I'm terribly sorry about not updating sooner. Life has been pretty hectic this month, what with swim season coming to an end and math pretty much ruining my life. Darn that algebra two...anyway! This is the normal eight pages, since I got several reviews saying that these were at a perfect length! (:

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and those who are reading this! It really means a lot (:

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Telling Your Best Friends Is Scarier Than Telling Your Parents<p>

Draco awoke with a sleepy yawn. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his common room, and that he was sleeping on his stomach. He absolutely LOATHED sleeping on his stomach, so why was he now? Then he remembered. _'Ahh yes, my new appendages.'_ He grimaced. _'What I wouldn't do for a decent cup of coffee.'_ A black mug appeared floating in front of him. Draco grabbed it, sniffed it, and then took a huge gulp of the steaming coffee. "Ahhhhh..." He sighed. Mornings weren't complete without his coffee. He finished the delicious brew, and flung the covers back. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, _'Where's Potter?'_ But then he dismissed it. Who cared anyway? He thought for a moment. A wardrobe appeared, as well as a huge mirror, a shower, and a sink. He let a smile grace his features, and then strode towards the wardrobe. He opened it to find all of his favorite things to wear: a charcoal grey set of robes that hugged him in all the right places, midnight black skinny jeans that also hugged him where it counted, a Slytherin green button up shirt, and soft dragon hide boots that matched the robe. His eyebrow lifted as a tube of eyeliner appeared. Apparently the wardrobe knew him too well. He didn't often wear eyeliner, but when he had an outfit such as this he almost couldn't resist. Draco set the clothes (and eyeliner) onto the bed and then stepped out of his pants. The shower was already running, and it was just the right temperature. He stepped in and let himself be rained on for a few moments before lathering up his hair and making sure that he smelled appetizing for the day with his peaches and cream body wash. Fortunately, the shower was big enough to accommodate his wings. _'I'll have to find a way to retract them somehow.'_ Draco thought. He concentrated on his wings, and then tried to focus on pulling them in. They slowly condensed before snapping shut onto his back and then retracting into his skin. Draco mentally slapped him self on the (now wingless) back in congratulations. He finished up his shower and spelled himself dry. Draco did a tempus charm and saw that it was only seven o'clock. Deciding to go to class, he thought, would be a good idea. Missing the second day usually wasn't a bright idea. Only one hour until classes started, but it would be enough time to look amazing as usual. He carefully adjusted each piece of clothing until it suited his taste, and then took the eyeliner over to the mirror. Putting it on was the tricky bit, but once it was on there he looked fantastic. Then to his hair! Draco loved his hair, and now that it was long he planned to leave it that way. He'd tell everyone that his hair grew fast over night, but no one would probably ask anyway. Except Pansy, who had to know everything. Draco spelled his hair dry and then grabbed a brush that was on the mirror's little ledge. He hummed while dragging the brush carefully through his almost-white locks and then when he was finished he set it around his shoulders until he was satisfied with how he looked. Congratulating himself on looking absolutely gorgeous, Draco strutted across the room and out the door. He then proceeded to the Slytherin common rooms where he was stared at on entrance, got his bags for school, and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

On entering the Great Hall, Draco immediately noticed two things. One, everyone was staring at him, and two, Potter was no where to be found. Draco gave a sneer, and then sat himself down in between Pansy and Blaise.

"Draco! Where did you go last night?" Blaise said as soon as Draco sat down.

Draco reached for a piece of toast, and then spread some jam onto it. Taking a bite, he said, "My chambers, relaxing. Why?"

Pansy glared. "You disappear from the Great Hall, running as if your life depended on it, and now you tell us you were relaxing? We're not as smart as you, Draco, but we aren't fools."

Blaise nodded in agreement.

Draco sighed. "I'll tell you both later. Just not here..." He nodded in the direction of the other Slytherins sitting near them.

"Very well. You look superb, by the way." Pansy stated, inspecting Draco's face and hair. "How did you grow your hair out so fast?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"It's part of what I can't tell you right now. But it's a very interesting tale." Draco smirked, knowing that Pansy was going to go insane if she didn't find out soon.

Pansy huffed. "What class do we have first?"

Blaise answered. "Herbology, with the Gryffindors." He shuddered. "I hope we aren't working with mandrakes or anything of the sort."

Draco laughed, remembering the last time they worked with mandrakes. Blaise hadn't faired well with them. "Hopefully not. I intend to explain all of this to you." Draco swept his hand down his chest, sitting up a bit taller.

Pansy's eyes gleamed with interest. "Fabulous! It's just to bad all the fit ones are gay, isn't it, Blaise?" Pansy looked Draco up and down.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Pansy."

The rest of breakfast went by fairly quickly, and Draco saw that Potter never showed up. He silently shrugged, and then walked with Pansy and Blaise to Herbology. 'Potter has to show up, sometime or another.' Was his last thought before entering into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Harry was still sleeping when he heard noise in another room. Momentarily forgetting where he was, he reached for his glasses. Finding them on the bedside table, he remembered that he was staying with Sirius and Remus. Blushing, he also remembered that Sirius and Remus were in a relationship, and now he thought he knew what was happening before he knocked on the door. 'That would explain the cursing and shuffling noises...'<p>

He walked into the kitchen to find Remus making breakfast, and Sirius trying not to fall asleep while reading the Daily Prophet.

"Says here that apparently tiny elephant-like creatures, named Splighters, drift into our ears while we sleep." Sirius snorted. "What rot, this belongs in the Quibbler."

Harry chuckled. "It does sound like something Luna's father would think up."

Both men started as Harry entered the room. He smiled brightly.

"You seem cheerier." Remus smiled back.

"I thought about it, and it's probably just a big misunderstanding." Harry said with a hop in his step. Grabbing a cup of tea, he added: "This is all just a joke that Draco is trying to play on me, that's all."

Remus looked at Sirius and grimaced. He knew that Harry wouldn't adjust to this easily. When was anything easy with Harry? He had James' blood, after all.

Sirius snorted again. "Where did you get those markings from, then?"

Harry smiled. "A spell. It's quite simple, really. A prank."

Remus shook his head. This was worse than he thought.

Taking a piece of toast, Harry finished off his cup of tea and then said, "Well, I'm off to class. I'll talk to you later!" He walked out the door, leaving a stunned Sirius and Remus trying to figure out what had just happened.

Sirius blinked. "That was scary."

Remus gave a half smile and said, "He never did believe in anything that he didn't want to believe was real. Hopefully he doesn't figure out that this isn't a joke the hard way."

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, Harry quickly put a glamour over himself before he left the corridor that Sirius' and Remus' room was located in. Humming a tune, he walked to his common rooms, grabbed his books, and then walked to Herbology where he knew that he would find Hermione and Ron. They would probably have tons of questions for him, but he would try to avoid them as much as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>"...and so, that's what I am." Draco finished telling Pansy and Blaise all that his mother had told him.<p>

"What about Potter? He was in pain as well." Blaise pointed out, being observant as ever.

"He's my...mate..." Draco paused and flinched, waiting for the impact of Pansy's fist into his arm. It didn't come.

Both of his friends were standing and staring, the mouths gaping like fish.

"You mean to tell me that you and Potter, your nemesis and rival, are mates? As in going to be married one day? As in we'll have to be nice to him?" Pansy screeched. Luckily, Draco had thought to put a muffling charm around them.

Blaise just closed his mouth, and then it dropped open again in astonishment.

Draco propped Blaise's mouth closed with his hand. "Yes, yes, and not exactly. Well, not right away at least." Draco answered Pansy's questions.

Blaise was about to say something, but Harry's sudden arrival stopped him in mid sentence.

Draco looked at his best friends. "You'd better act natural, and don't say anything to scare him off." He gave his scariest look.

They both gulped, and then sneered in Potter's direction so that he wouldn't think that something was off.

Draco nodded in approval.

"Can we see your wings?" Blaise asked.

"I'd been meaning to ask that!" Pansy's eyes lit up. "I bet you're even more gorgeous with them!"

"Maybe later." Draco couldn't take his eyes of Harry. He looked slightly disheveled, but sexy all the same. His hair was messy but good looking, and his shirt's buttons were one off, making the bottom rise up a bit and the top swoop down. Draco almost drooled at the sight of Harry's tan, taunt stomach, but he resisted.

He stared at Harry for the rest of Herbology, and Harry just sat with his back to Draco. He saw that Harry was arguing about something with the other two thirds of the golden trio, but he couldn't tell what it was about.

* * *

><p>"Harry, just where have you been?" Hermione prodded Harry's arm as he sat down.<p>

"With Remus and Sirius." He looked down and noticed that his shirt was off one button. He must not have noticed when he got dressed that morning.

Ron sighed. "We didn't know where you were, so Hermione made us look all over the castle. I slept like a log after all that searching."

"Sorry mate, I would have told you where I was going but it was pretty sudden."

"What happened in the Great Hall?" Hermione fired one question off after another.

"I'm not sure, I think it might have been a prank or something." Harry lied.

"It looked like you were having a bad vision." Hermione worried, her eyebrows slanting.

"Don't be silly, I haven't had one of those since old Voldie has been gone." Harry shook his head at her.

"Dumbledore didn't know either?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "He said that Malfoy might have had something to do with it." It wasn't a complete lie, at least.

"I should have known..." Ron scowled. "I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him!"

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "You already have detention for a month after starting that food fight." She reminded him. "Don't be stupid and start fights."

"Oh..yeah..." Ron sighed again. "I try to stand up for myself, and look where it gets me."

Harry chuckled. "It was pretty amazing though. I've never seen a food fight happen since we've been in school."

Hermione took note of Harry's sudden change of mood. Before he seemed genuinely happy, but now it seemed as if he were forcing himself to be in a cheery mood. It might have had something to do with Malfoy...if she could just figure out what it was.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Erm, Harry? Malfoy has been staring at you this whole time.

All three of the trio looked back, but as soon as they looked Draco looked away.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Maybe he's just wondering why I was late."

Ron glared. "Or he's plotting something evil."

Harry gulped. "Probably..."

Hermione noted that as well. Harry seemed to know Malfoy's plots. She would just have to keep an eye out for interaction between the two of them from now on.

* * *

><p>Draco looked away just in time. Potter, Granger, and the Weasel had all been staring at him. He sighed in relief, and then turned back to Pansy and Blaise.<p>

He listened for two seconds, and then sunk back into his thoughts. 'I have to get Potter alone to explain this better. Or at least give the book back...' Draco vowed to corner Potter sometime that day and force the book back on him. It was the only way that he would accept being Draco's mate.

The class was dismissed, and Draco stood quickly. He planned to corner Potter while he was coming out of the Herbology room and ask to talk to him privately. Weasel might kick up a fuss, but he'd stop him quickly so as not to draw attention to himself.

* * *

><p>Harry sat staring at the front of the room until class was over, and when it was, he tried to run out of the room as fast as he could. However, Ron caught his arm and Hermione grabbed the back of his robe before he could even take two steps towards the door.<p>

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm trying to escape!"

"We noticed." Hermione sniffed. "You're not getting away that easily." She glared.

She started to march Harry to the door, and Ron followed. At the doorway, Draco was standing right outside of it ready to pounce.

Right as Harry was shoved out of the classroom by an angry Hermione, Draco stuck his arm out and caught Harry in his grasp.

"Right then, Potter. I'll be talking to you, so come along." Draco tried to have a friendly tone so that Hermione and Ron wouldn't be suspicious.

His plan failed. "Where're you taking Harry, Malfoy?" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and tried to tug him back.

"None of your business, Granger. Now let go!" Draco tugged back.

"Get off, slimy git!" Ron started towards Draco, but Harry stopped him before he could punch Draco in the face. Somehow, that didn't seem like it would help anything.

"I'll just go, and I'll meet up with you guys in the common room later." Harry shrugged out of Hermione's and Draco's grasps.

Both Hermione and Ron stood with their mouths open, and then Hermione suddenly stood up straight. "Come on then, Ron." She looked at Draco. "You'd better not harm him."

"I promise not to do anything too drastic, Granger." Draco smirked.

* * *

><p>Draco dragged Harry to the Room of Requirement, where they could safely talk. After walking past the door three times, a door appeared once more. It was almost the same kind of room from last time, but it had green and silver décor instead of red and yellow. Much better, in Draco's opinion.<p>

He led Harry inside and then sat him down. He pulled out the book from his pocket, and threw it to Harry.

Harry caught it with his seeker's reflexes, and stared at it.

"I thought you might want this back, seeing as you're fairly hopeless without it." Draco glanced at Harry, hoping for a 'thank you'.

Harry laughed. "You're still carrying on with this prank?" He laughed again, but it sounded nervous this time. Harry sat the book on the side of the couch.

"Prank?" Draco's eyes grew wide. "This isn't a prank, Potter. I think this is proof." Draco pulled off his shirt and flexed. His wings, white and majestic, exploded from his back and left Harry in a daze.

"Still think it's a prank?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Of course." Harry sat forward and put his elbows on his knees. "You couldn't possibly want me to be your mate."

Draco sighed. "Is this a prank, then?" He stood up and walked towards Harry, who was sitting across from him. He jerked Harry out of his seat by his arms, and pulled him into a rough embrace. Then, he let go slightly and looked at Harry's face. It looked like someone had slapped him.

"What in the hell was that for?" He slapped Draco's hands away. He looked shaken.

"I was attempting to prove myself, but apparently it's going to take more." Draco grabbed Harry again, and forced his mouth over his mate's. His lips fit perfectly over Harry's, and he tried to get Harry to respond by locking his arms around his waist, but Harry would have none of that. He shoved Draco away, and wiped his mouth. He looked even more shaken than before, but before he ran from the room, he grabbed the book that was still sitting beside him.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, and closed his eyes. 'Damn!' He sat back down. 'At least he took the book. I succeeded in that, at least...' He retracted his wings, and then walked back into the real world, where Pansy and Blaise were waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Harry ran all the way to his room in Gryffindor, and shut himself into his bed by locking the curtains and throwing a silencing spell up. Breathing hard, he touched his lips.<p>

'What the...? Malfoy kissed me? Not that it was horrible or anything...' He remembered the soft feel of Draco's lips on his. Harry mentally slapped himself. 'Of course it was horrible! It was Malfoy! You don't even know where those lips have been!' He thought. 'But why?' He slipped off into a fitful sleep, and woke when it was nearing the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were in a state of wonder. Wondering where Harry was, wondering what Malfoy could have done to him, and wondering why their best friend was acting so weird.<p>

"Do you think Malfoy killed him, then?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I should think not!" Hermione slapped her knee with her fist. "But where is he? He said that he would meet us here, in the common room!" She and Ron were seated in two of their three favorite arm chairs by the fire.

Just as Ron was about to reply, the stairs to the boy's common rooms creaked, signaling that they had a visitor. They glanced over, and saw that it was Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, as Ron exclaimed, "Mate!"

Harry muttered, "I'm no ones mate.." under his breath, but no one heard him.

"Did you say something?" Hermione asked.

"I just asked how long you guys have been sitting here." Harry tried to flatten his hair. Since he had been sleeping, his crazy hair was worse than normal.

"Forever!" Hermione answered. "What did Malfoy want?"

"Sorry. He just wanted to talk about the Great Hall. Dumbledore made him apologize." Harry quickly made up a lie that might seem believable.

"Did he apologize?" Ron sneered, as if he couldn't see Malfoy apologizing for anything.

"In not so many words..." Harry grimaced.

"So then, what's happened with the prank then? What did he do?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed.

"Uhh, he just put a spell on me that would give me weird tattoos." Harry found no reason to not tell them now. "Oh, and my hair grew too."

"Let me see!" Hermione looked harder at Harry, as if they would just appear.

Harry undid the glamours, showing his midnight black tattoos and long hair.

Hermione gasped, and Ron just gaped.

"Mate?" Ron asked. "What's this?"

"I just told you. Draco's prank..." Harry looked uncomfortable, and Hermione noticed.

"This isn't a prank. I've seen this before somewhere..." Hermione racked her brains. "Aha! I need to go to the library, I'll see you guys later!" Hermione sprinted off towards the door, and disappeared with a final shout of, "You should have told us sooner!"

Ron shrugged. "What's her deal?"

_'I think I'm screwed...'_ Harry thought as he imagined Hermione searching through piles of books, just steps away to figuring out his true identity.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>Aha, oh Harry, if only you knew! Just to add one more quick thing that I couldn't put at the beginning! I imagine Harry in this chapter as trying to convince himself that Draco is pulling a prank on him, but he knows that it's all real inside! I see him as slightly discheveled and confused, and in the scene with Remus and Sirius, I see him with one of those really scary-happy grins that says, "I'm not really happy, but I'm going to pretend to be!" :D it made me laugh when I re-read it. I'll try to upload soon! (:


	4. Chapter 4

With Wings, You Can Fly

**A.N: Hello! Oh dear, my updates are getting farther and farther apart o.O I don't mean to do this, but time just slips by so quickly and before I know it, I've negleted my lovely readers . **

**Draco: That isn't very nice. Appoligize. *sneer***

**Me: I'm trying! Keep quiet!**

**Harry: Yeah, these people aren't following your story for nothing! I demand a refund! **

**Me: I'm not getting paid! This is fanfiction, if you remember. J.K. Rowling is the owner, and I own nothing. Except for the plot (; mwahah!**

**Draco: *facepalm***

**Anyway! ONTO THE STORY! I hope you likeeeee :D please review (:**

Chapter 4: Denial Isn't Just A River In Egypt

Hermione was on a mission. Her bushy hair was pulled back, her frown was set, and she had a snack in her pocket for later. In the next pocket was a reference book, a quill, and a small note pad. You could never be too prepared, after all. It had already been two hours, and she still hadn't found even a single hint as to what Harry was hiding from her and Ron. Her mind was screaming with suppressed knowledge, but it was evading her by just the slightest hair. She neared the restricted section, and noticed that Madam Pince must not have closed the fence that separated the two sections of books. She looked around, slipped in, and then closed the gate behind her. With a rush of excitement that Hermione only got when she knew she was close to finding the right book, the bushy haired girl walked in the direction of the 'Magical Creatures and Halfbreeds' section. That seemed like the most reasonable place to start. Pulling a book off the shelf that looked old and promising, she sat herself down by the bookcase to read.

* * *

><p>Back in the common rooms, Harry was pacing around and sweating at the thought of Hermione finding out his secret. Ron was sitting on the edge of one of the armchairs, staring at his friend with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.<p>

"So, do you have something to say mate?" Ron asked a perspiring Harry.

"N-no, why would you think that!" Harry's voice raised an octave and cracked.

"Oh, no reason." Ron scratched his face. "But you are pacing and sweating. I'd say that you have something to share."

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Aha, well it's a long story. Might as well wait for Hermione to get back..." Harry tried to prolong the inevitable. He was 99.9 percent certain that Hermione would come rushing back with all of his secrets in the next couple hours or so. The longest that information had ever evaded Hermione was 24 hours, and she had been sleeping for 10 of the 24 hours.

Ron nodded. "Right, well I'll be here if you need me." Ron understood what Hermione could be like, and knew that his questions would be answered soon enough. He sank into the armchair he was resting on. Closing his eyes he said, "Wake me when Hermione comes back."

Harry put a hand over his face. He might as well read some of his book while he had time to live. Hermione would probably be ending his miserable life soon anyway. Not that he was accepting his current state – oh no – he was just...humoring Draco, if you will.

Walking upstairs to his bed, he pulled the curtains around him and reached into his pocket and pulled out the small book that held his greatest fears, at the moment.

Opening the book was probably the hardest part, as he felt as if he was betraying himself by 'accepting' his fate. Though it wasn't accepting as much as it was curiosity.

"Hmmph," Harry snorted as he skipped the 'intercourse' section. Who needed that, anyway? What an awkward word...

Flipping the pages he reached the 'Abilites' chapter of the book. Skimming the page Harry found a section titled 'Powers and How To Deal With Them'. _'Powers? This could be interesting...'_

_'The Nephilim are part Vampire and Part Fallen Angel. This would create what some might know as a dark angel, which creates some interesting powers and abilities. Some of these will show on their own in time, and others must be carefully trained and practiced. Some of these abilities are: powers to heal, powers of seduction, powers to feel emotions, powers to smell the blood of a human/mate, powers of speed, strength, and agility, and last but not least, the power to read your mate's thoughts and respond to them.'_

Harry stopped there and gaped openly at the book, even though it couldn't actually see his response to its words. _'The power to smell blood? What does that mean?' _Harry vaguely thought about sucking someone's blood, and shuddered at the thought. He didn't think he would be able to drink blood, if that's what the book meant. He also wondered if he had any of these so-called powers. Not that he would actually have any, as this was a a prank...

Or was it?

Harry shook his head and slapped his own face. Right at that moment Ron walked in and gave his best friend a weird look.

"Harry?" Ron gave Harry a look that clearly said, 'Is my best mate going crazy?'

"Er, yeah?" Harry tried to hide the small book under his pillow.

"Hermione is back..." Ron smiled shakily and motioned for Hermione to come in the door.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed that Harry was seated on and patted his leg comfortingly.

"I suppose you're here to kill me now?" Harry closed his eyes and waited for his death blow.

"No, I was just here to say that you're a prat for not telling me this sooner, but I did manage to find this." Hermione grabbed a book from her pocket and let it drop to the red covers on Harry's bed. The book was worn and torn, and looked as if it might be a thousand years old. On the cover was a strange symbol that looked frighteningly similar to Harry's markings. "So, you're a Nephilim." Hermione stated.

Harry froze. "No, it's a prank."

Hermione nodded. "Mhmm, so you have markings, long hair, and new defined features?"

Harry stayed quiet.

Ron spoke up. "What's a Nephilim?" He asked Hermione.

"Good question Ron!" She picked the book back up and looked at Harry with a scolding frown. "A Nephilim a vampire and fallen angel halfbreed. Our dear Harry here happens to be the mate of one, which also makes him one."

Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head, but he tried to hide his surprise as best as he could so as not to upset his friend.

Hermione carried on. "You seem to be holding something back, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "But it's not possible! Malfoy wouldn't want someone like me! I'm Harry Potter, and he hates me! Did I mention that we're both blokes?" Harry was starting to get panicky. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her very close to his face. Their noses almost touched, and he yelled, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Hermione pulled back and wiped spittle from her face. "Well, Harry, you're just going to have to face the truth and do the best that you can with it. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, maybe in a bit. I want to read this for a bit more. I need to calm down." Harry reduced his yell to a monotone 'inside-voice' and tried to smooth his features out. There was no need to let his friends be put in an awkward situation. His glamours were still off, so he looked rather regal as he smoothed his hair back and closed his eyes.

He motioned for Hermione and Ron to leave him be, and he shot Ron a grateful look for trying to act like he wasn't horrified by the thought of his friend being some sort of vampire-angel weirdo.

He settled back down with his book and tried to clear his mind.

* * *

><p>Draco was at a standstill. He didn't know how to draw Potter in without scaring him to death, yet he couldn't help but think of him almost every waking second. His inner creature (we'll name it his inner demon) was almost screaming at him to just jump him and fall in love later. However, his inner angel was wanting to wait until consent was given. Draco had been sitting with Pansy and Blaise in the common room for quite some time now, and no one had said anything except for the occasional cough or position change.<p>

Draco finally had enough of the silence and stood up. He stretched out and then said to Pansy, "Want to help me plot out my plan to capture Potter's heart?"

Pansy squealed and hopped up. "Yes! Even though he's not my first choice of partner for you, I have to admit that you would look simply amazing with him." Pansy jumped at the chance to plan out something. After all, Slytherins were all about plotting.

"Blaise, are you joining us?" Draco asked his other best friend.

"Ah, no. I have a meeting that I'm late for." Blaise loved his friends dearly, but he didn't share the joy of hooking Draco up with a Gryffindor. He would go to the library and find something interesting to read.

"Very well. Come along, Pansy. I have several ideas..." Draco grabbed Pansy's wrist and dragged her off to a secluded corner in the common room to plot.

* * *

><p>Off in the other side of the castle near the lake sat a lonely figure. The figure had been plotting something of their own since the beginning of the school year, and had just recently been motivated once again after seeing a not-so-visually-pleasing sight. The figure had been used and abused, and fully intended to get back what they had lost. The figure stood up, grabbed their bag and the parchment they had been plotting on, and walked back into the castle. Oh yes, revenge would soon be theirs. It was just a matter of time.<p>

* * *

><p>Back where Harry was, he had just finished the chapter on Vampire Powers. The next was about the ways he could seduce and gain a mate, but he wanted to skip that as much as possible.<p>

After thinking, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way out of the Gryffindor common room, sneaking past a cuddling Ron and Hermione. He intended to take a short walk to process all the information he had just discovered, but on his journey he bumped into the person he least wanted to see.

"Oomph! Watch it!" Draco stumbled back, not seeing who he had run into.

Harry just stared, not wanting to give away his position since he was still under his cloak.

Draco looked around suspiciously, feeling around in the air for something he couldn't see. He backed Harry into a wall without knowing it, and then felt something on his hand as he brushed the edge of the cloak.

Harry had his hands in front of his face as the cloak was whisked off of him, revealing him in all of his glamour-free beauty.

Draco almost couldn't stand it. His inner demon was making his vision blurry, only focusing on how amazing Harry looked, and how much he wanted him right then and there. His inner angel canceled out most of this, but even it wanted a piece of Harry.

Draco made sure he wasn't drooling, and then tried to grab Harry's wrist.

"What do you want?" Harry sounded panicky as he tried to tug his wrist back from the clutches of his 'enemy'.

"Just a word, Potter." Draco pulled Harry into a dark alcove.

Harry tried to resist, but he couldn't match the strength of his mate. After Draco had pushed Harry into yet another wall, he cleared his throat and tried to speak normally. "So what do you want, then?"

Draco almost said, "you", but resisted. "I just wanted you to know that I fully intend to carry out this mating business. You can resist, but a Malfoy always gets what they want. Also, I wanted to leave you this to remember me by while I court you." Draco captured Harry's lips into another kiss, yet this one was gentler than before. It was searing yet loving, and Draco thought his heart would burst.

Harry's heart was beating, and he didn't resist this time. He couldn't resist, and it was if his body had a mind of its own. He felt a tongue at his lower lip and his reflexes kicked in. He pushed Draco back, and knocked him over onto the floor. It felt as if a surge of power had just rushed through his arms and omitted it through his hands. Draco's head hit the floor with a dull thud, and Harry looked at his own hands in horror. He felt a stab in his heart, and realized that he had hurt his mate! He went into overdrive and scooped the larger male up in his arms, racing to the infirmary. He sprinted, almost impossibly fast, and made his way down flights of steps until he reached the doors to the hospital wing. Yelling out, he called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry! What's this?" the heavy set woman rushed to Harry's side and had him place Draco on a cot. After setting him down, Harry's heart gave a pang as he looked at the bloody face of his mate. He brushed a stray hair out of his face and then looked alarmed at his own actions and thoughts. He ran out of the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey started to question what had happened.

He couldn't deal with this. Racing back to where his cloak was dropped, Harry swept it back on and curled up near the alcove where everything had happened. He curled up under his cloak and started crying. He almost never cried, and the tears actually surprised him when he felt them streaming down his face. Why had he felt something when Malfoy was hurt? What was this feeling? He surely didn't know, and it was scary and new and strange. Harry just let the tears flow, and then closed his eyes. After a while, he stood up and made his way back to his common room. He walked back to his dormitory, not seeing Ron or Hermione. It was nearing dinner time, but Harry wasn't hungry. He decided to just go to bed, and maybe things would make more sense in the morning. He sure hoped so...

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were in the Great Hall getting food when the saw a dark haired boy run past the entrance with a blonde haired boy in his arms. Hermione immediately stood up, and Ron soon followed after he was rudely pulled from his fried chicken and tasty pudding.<p>

Mouth stuffed, Ron asked, "Was that Harry and Draco?"

Hermione glared and shoved a napkin into Ron's hands. "Yes, I think so. Let's go check it out."

The duo made their way out the Great Hall and just barely saw the ends of black hair rush around the corner. Sprinting, the red head and the bushy haired genius followed Harry and Draco.

They saw Harry rushing into the Hospital Wing, and then a few moments later they saw him race back out and towards their hiding place. Hermione covered Ron's mouth as he started to call Harry's name, and she pulled him into the shadows. After Harry had ran past looking like he was about to cry, Hermione pulled a shocked Ron into the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was staring at the blonde in the cot with a worried look in her eyes.

"What happened?" Hermione made herself known to the rumpled nurse.

"I'm not sure," she replied, surprised to see Hermione and Ron there and not with their best friend.

"Looks like it hurts," Ron motioned towards Draco's bleeding head.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly remembered her patient and summoned a bottle of purple goop and a rag towards her. She wiped the blood off and then muttered a cleaning charm to sanitize it. She spread the purple goop over the cut and then they watched as the cut started to heal itself. She smiled and then waved her wand to check Draco's vitals. Seeming to be normal, she spoke again.

"He's fine, just unconscious. I'll just let him sleep here until he wakes up. Tell Harry that he's alright. He seemed awfully upset about something, I'd go check on him." Madam Pomfrey had a soft spot for the poor boy, and she worried about him often.

Hermione waved and said thanks, and then dragged Ron back out the Hospital Wing.

"What was that about?" Ron asked with a glance towards the infirmary.

"I'm not sure, but we should go find Harry." Hermione responded.

She and Ron walked back to the Great Hall and grabbed some food for their friend, as he hadn't showed up for dinner. Finding Harry asleep, they left the food and a note for him.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke with a pounding headache. He didn't remember where he was or what he was doing, but he did remember that kiss with Harry. He didn't think that Harry would respond so quickly, but he seemed to enjoy the kiss almost as much as Draco did himself! That is, until Harry shoved Draco down and almost left an imprint of him on the stone floor.<em> 'Ahh, that's what happened. I must have hit my head!' <em>He looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary. When did he get there? Last he knew he was almost on the other side of the castle.

Seeing that her patient was up, Madam Pomfrey walked over to Draco and checked his vitals again with a wave of her wand. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, that was quite a bump on your head there!"

"What happened?" Draco questioned.

"Mr. Potter came in here running carrying you, though I'm not sure how he did that since you're bigger than he is. He just looked at you and ran out, but he seemed troubled. Did something happen between you two?" Madam Pomfrey was aware of their condition, and she gave Draco a stern look.

"Sort of, but I can't really explain it." Of course, Draco could explain it, but he didn't want to share his secret kisses with just anyone. Especially not middle aged medi wizards.

"Well, you're free to go, but you can stay if you'd like since it's the middle of the night." Madam Pomfrey sniffed, feeling that Draco was holding something back but not wanting to upset him.

Draco lied back down since his head still hurt and winced. "My head still hurts, do you have anything for it?"

"Here, drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed Draco a vial of liquid and Draco grimaced as he choked down the nasty tasting pain reliever.

He settled back down in his cot and then started thinking of Harry once again as Madam Pomfrey left him be. How he wanted to be with him without all of this confusing drama and uncertainty, but alas, he had to wait for his mate to come to terms with his new powers. He was certain that he had activated some sort of power in Harry, since he wouldn't usually be able to push him away so violently or strongly. It must have been a Nephilim power, and Draco smiled as he realized that his mate was coming into his powers quite nicely, even if it hurt him in the process.

While Harry obviously was undecided about his mate, Draco had fully come to terms with his mate and was decided in his mind and heart. Harry would be his mate, if it killed him. And with the strength that Harry just showed, that just might come true.

Draco chuckled and then fell back asleep, dreaming of his lovely mate with long ebony hair and sparkling green eyes, laughing and running with Draco. A fine mate indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Oh dear, I've got plans for these boys! *evil giggle*<strong>

**Now I just have to remember my updates...**


	5. Chapter 5

With Wings, You Can Fly

**AN. Sorry for the amount of breaks in these chapters, I can't seem to find a happy medium in which to control them. Hopefully they aren't too confusing (: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Learning To Accept Yourself<p>

Draco woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. He had a plan and a determined look, and nothing could stop him! Nodding his thanks to Madam Pomfrey, Draco left the Hospital Wing just in time to grab breakfast and make it to his first class. He had hoped to see Harry, but sadly Slytherin was with Ravenclaw. He would just have to make use of his free period and search him out.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in a much different manner. He could feel his eyes all swollen up and red, and his mood was reflected in his rumpled attire. He must have fallen asleep with his robes on, and now he would have to go to class with the rumpled robes because his others were being washed by the house elves. Harry woke up an hour late, so there would be no food until lunch. <em>'Oh look! Ron and Hermione must have left me food last night.' <em>Harry would get some food after all, but it was cold. Harry shot a heating charm at the roll and piece of chicken, and tried to flatten his hair and tug his shoes on. Taking a big bite out of the chicken leg, Harry grabbed his bag and rushed out of the dormitory and down through the common room to make it to his second class of the day. Bypassing the Great Hall, Harry ran as fast as he could to make it to Potions on time. Merlin knows that Snape would have his arse if he was late again. Harry shuddered. _'Well that's a disturbing thought.'_ No one would have his arse if he had anything to do with it.

After sprinting to class and barely making it on time, Snape let him into the classroom with a "late again, Potter?" and a withering glare. All of the seats were taken, it would seem, and the only seat available was next to the person he least wanted to think about. Draco bloody Malfoy.

Draco saw Harry come in the room and also noticed that the only seat left was by him. Draco's inner devil gave an evil giggle, and his inner angel 'harummphed' at the devil's antics. He tried to concentrate when Harry sat next to him, and noticed that he looked like he woke up and put yesterday's clothes on, after they had been trampled by elephants and beaten with clubs. He tugged his wand out of his sleeve and aimed it at Potter, who flinched at the sight of his worst enemy pointing a wand at him. "Relax, Potter." Draco said with a smirk, and shot a spell at Harry that un-rumpled his clothes and made them look clean.

"Thanks," Harry muttered as he tried not to look at Draco.

Running his hand through his unruly hair, Harry sighed and got out his potions notebook and tried to copy everything Snape was writing on the board in the front of the room. It failed beautifully, as Harry was very much distracted by the blonde haired nuisance sitting beside him. Draco was currently starting at the side of Harry's face, and Harry could see Draco's hand twitching as he tried not to reach out and touch Harry's arm. _'This will be a long class hour'_ Harry thought as he once more looked at the board.

Draco finally managed to control himself, and also tried to concentrate. But when Snape told everyone that they would pair up with the person they were sitting by, Draco's heart leaped with joy and he mentally screamed "SCORE!". Of course he showed no emotion on the outside; he simply said, "I'll go get the ingredients, shall I?" and stood up.

Harry sighed with relief that Draco was leaving for a moment, and sank down in his seat. Being next to someone that made you doubt your own sexuality was disturbing and tiring, and Harry was having some major denial issues. Not that he noticed, as he was currently still trying to brainwash himself that everything was just a huge misunderstanding. Harry looked up and noticed that Hermione and Ron were staring at him. Ron mouthed, "alright, mate?" Harry nodded back and closed his eyes. Moments later, Draco reappeared and startled Harry from his moment of peace.

"I believe I have everything, you have the instructions, right?" Draco was trying to get along with Harry instead of arguing and getting a detention from Snape. Also, he needed to show his mate that he was responsible and trustworthy. They were making an advanced potion, after all and he didn't need any slip-ups. That would just be embarrassing.

Harry nodded. "I think so." He ripped the paper out of his notebook and set it in the middle of the table.

The rest of the class went strangely smooth, and Harry and Draco had worked out a silent agreement that neither would bring up anything strange or mate-like. Draco was disappointed, to say the least, but Harry was pleased with the newest development of Draco being quiet. The potion was made quickly and quietly.

After class, Draco got up and said to Harry, "Meet me by the lake tonight at eleven."

Harry thought for a moment. _'What the heck, at least he might get off my case if I allow him to see me once.' _Harry shrugged and said, "Alright, I suppose I can do that."

Draco almost jumped in glee, but then remembered his pride. "Right, well, see you then." He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry looked at Draco like he had grown a new head, but took the hand and shook it.

"Bye?" He managed before Draco strutted off with a pleased expression on his face.

* * *

><p>After Draco walked off, he thought to himself, <em>'That went well, at least Potter didn't freak out or anything.' <em>Draco started whistling, but then stopped because a Malfoy never whistles. Instead he started humming a tune that was forever stuck in his head. Something about a small world after all, but he didn't really know the lyrics. _'I should probably try calling him by his first name, after all, we are going to be married and have children one day.' _Draco smiled at the thought of a mini Draco and Harry running around. Draco had thought up the perfect plot with Pansy. He slapped himself on the back for the sheer genius of this particular plan. He would be extremely well behaved in front of _Harry_, and act like a perfect gentleman. He wouldn't try to kiss, hug, or manhandle Harry in any way until he had permission, and he would keep his mate ideas to himself for the time being. If he could get Harry to like him as a person first, then he had a pretty good chance of gaining him as a mate. Pansy had come up with most of it, but Draco took partial credit since he was the one performing the actions. Pansy snorted when Draco tried to tell Blaise that he had come up with the idea all by himself, but Blaise didn't believe it for a minute anyway. Pansy was the best plotter in Slytherin, and everyone knew it. He thought that this plan was the best, but he had a few backup plans just in case. His first action would be to send Harry a note reminding him of their meeting later that night. His mate could be awfully forgetful about these things, and he didn't want him to forget about their special bonding time. Draco chuckled as he scribbled the note and sent it off. Oh yes, his lovely mate would be falling for him in no time.

* * *

><p>Harry stood stunned for a moment, but then gathered himself and walked with Ron and Hermione to their next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts would be a pleasant change from the greasy and glaring Professor Snape. Actually, anything would be pleasant compared to him. Harry found himself in front of the Defense room and then waved to Professor Lupin, who had seated himself on the edge of his desk.<p>

The class went normally, but after class Remus called Harry to him and asked him to stay after. When everyone had left the room, Remus pulled Harry into a hug and asked him how he had been holding up.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked defensively.

"Oh, no reason. Just asking." Remus realized that he was breaching a forbidden topic.

"How have you and Sirius been?" Harry asked casually while elbowing Remus in the side.

"Great! We've been fine, thanks for asking." Remus blushed and smiled wider.

"I haven't had Care of Magical Creatures yet, I can't wait to see him." Harry smiled widely back. This day was looking up a bit from his rough start.

* * *

><p>That thought, of course, jinxed everything. As soon as Harry left the classroom, an owl scared him half to death by landing on his unsuspecting head. After pulling the owl talons out of his hair and nearly being eaten alive by the thing, Harry managed to yank the letter off of the violent owl and send it off with a treat and almost half of his finger. The letter was neatly written, and said, "Don't forget our little meeting, Harry. -Yours Truly, Draco." Harry groaned and stuffed the note into his pocket. He didn't intend to remember it until he absolutely had to, but now that he was reminded it stuck in his head for the remainder of the day. And since when did Malfoy start calling him Harry? <em>'Weird...'<em> Harry thought as he made his way back to his common room.

Seeing his best friend, Ron called out, "Over here Harry! We've got a wicked game of Exploding Snap going on. Wanna join?" Ron motioned towards Seamus, Dean and Neville, who were laughing at Ron's unfortunate one eyebrow. He never was particularly skilled at Exploding Snap, and it brightened Harry's mood a bit to see his best friend with his eyebrow singed off.

Harry walked over and sat down to a friendly game of Exploding Snap, and tried to take his mind off of all Malfoy-related things. He could worry about them later, when he had to.

After having his eyebrows singed off and having some laughs with his friends, Harry was feeling much better. Spelling his eyebrows back on, Harry noticed that it was nearing eleven o'clock and that he had better start getting ready for his meeting with the dreaded Draco Malfoy. Or at least his mind told himself that Malfoy was dreaded, but his heart told him otherwise. Sometimes the two didn't agree, and now was one of those times.

Harry said good bye to his friends and dashed upstairs with the excuse of going to bed. In reality, Harry was trying to find his invisibility cloak. Charming his curtains closed, Harry pulled the cloak over himself and snuck back through the common room, bypassing his pals who were still playing a game.

As he neared the lake, Harry saw that Malfoy was already there. He was standing by the lake, the slight breeze making his pale golden hair flutter around him. Harry, still under the invisibility cloak, felt his heart race and his cheeks grow warm. He blamed it on the weather.

* * *

><p>Draco stood next to the lake, foot tapping. His mate was exactly one minute late. He would have to stomp the un-punctuality out of Harry sometime in the near future. Draco couldn't wait to see his mate, and he sensed a presence nearing him. He almost turned around, but then decided for Harry to join him by the lake. He wouldn't intimidate his mate any longer, and he wanted Harry to like him for who he was.<p>

Feeling like he couldn't wait any longer, Draco almost turned around. Before he could, a soft voice said, "Hey," and Harry came and stood next to Draco.

Draco smiled at Harry, "Hey yourself."

Harry stared for a moment, and then looked away. "Why did you ask me here?"

Draco cleared his throat and then pulled a red rose out of his robe. He held it out to Harry, who gingerly reached out and took it out of Draco's hands. He looked closer at the robe, and noticed that the blood red rose was speckled with gold flakes. It almost glittered in the moonlight, and Harry found that his heart skipped a beat when he looked up and Draco had an intense burning in his eyes.

"I want you to know that I still want you as my mate, Harry. Please, give me a chance?" Draco's eyes were now full of pleading.

Harry couldn't stand it. "I'll think about it, but don't expect a quick response."

Draco was elated. He leaned in a gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek, and Harry didn't pull away. His heart wouldn't let him.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the castle, Harry was almost in a trance. He couldn't believe that he had basically told Draco "maybe" about the mate thing, which was practically a yes. It was like something had washed over him and he couldn't help himself. If he had delved deeper, he would have seen that it was his heart leading him instead of his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was actually not too bad for Harry, who had gone through classes in a very normal fashion with no weird interruptions or blood thirsty owls with notes. By the end of his classes, Harry was in a jolly good mood, and his friends sighed with relief that they wouldn't have an unhappy Harry on their hands again. Hermione had researched more about Harry and Draco's predicament, and had found more information regarding Harry's powers he would have to develop. Ron had been dragged along to the library, and had fallen asleep at one of the desks. Hermione whacked Ron over the head with a book and wrote Harry a note. Tapping it with her wand, it turned into a paper airplane and flew off to find the black haired boy.<p>

"What's happening 'Mione?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I just sent Harry a note telling him to come to the library. I found out all about his powers!" Hermione's eyes gleamed, and Ron mentally groaned because he knew that he and Harry would be bombarded with a ton of information.

"Powers?" Ron questioned.

"Oh yes, apparently he needs a mentor of some sort to help him develop his new abilities." Hermione added, looking in the book she had just whacked Ron with.

"Where is he going to get one of those?" Ron asked, suddenly looking behind him as if another Nephilim would pop out of no where.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it says that a mentor will soon appear after a Nephilim gains their Inheritance."

Ron looked disturbed. "Will they just appear out of no where?"

Hermione pondered Ron's question. "We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose."

* * *

><p>The mysterious plotting person had finally figured out a plan. They smirked and fidgeted in their seat, trying to drown out the History of Magic lesson that was taking place. Their plan was fool proof, and not even Harry Potter could save the day. Especially since that certain plot was about a certain Harry Potter. Anyone could plainly see the denial that Harry was facing. Draco Malfoy had been staring at THEIR Harry for everyone to see, and now Harry was actually considering dating Malfoy! Harry had obviously been brainwashed or something, because the mysterious figure knew that Harry belonged to them.<p>

History of Magic was finally over, and the person smirked as they continued to plan for Draco Malfoy's ultimate downfall.

* * *

><p>Harry felt a small tap at his shoulder and turned around to see what it was. Not seeing anyone, he started to turn back around. However, he saw a small note folded like a paper airplane from the corner of his eye and picked it up.<p>

Harry was at the Quidditch Pitch practicing his flying, but after reading the note, was trudging back to the school to meet Hermione and Ron in the library. Apparently Hermione had found some more information on his current "situation". Anything would help, especially since he wasn't fully aware of what he truly was. Nephilim? Bah! He hadn't found any traits since he accidentally knocked over Draco with enough force to leave a dent in the ground, and that was probably just more accidental magic. There was probably nothing more to his situation that looking better and being stuck with a prat. A handsome prat, he confessed to himself, but a prat none the less.

Reaching his destination of the library, Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron. He sighed.

"Where have you been all day, Harry?" Hermione's voice pierced Harry and Ron's ears.

"Just at the Quidditch Pitch clearing my head, sorry I didn't tell anyone." Harry said sheepishly.

"It's alright, I was just worried. Merlin, Harry!" Hermione gave her black haired friend a side hug.

Ron pouted. "Where's my hug?"

Harry hugged Ron saying, "Oh Ron, I didn't want you to feel left out!"

Ron blushed and shoved his friend, and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"So, Harry. I discovered this book while you were off flying," Hermione's face lit up while Ron groaned and his his face in his hands.

"About...?" Harry knew what was coming.

"Your powers!" Hermione gave Harry a scathing glance. "Don't tell me that you're still in denial."

"Powers?" He questioned innocently.

"Yes! Powers!" She gave a full blown glare and motioned for him to sit down. As he did, she said, "Now Harry, I know that this will be a difficult time for you, but this book gave us good news." She beamed.

Harry waited patiently while Hermione flipped to the right page.

"See here, it says that a mentor of some sort will show up and teach you what you need to know about everything," She patted him on the arm.

"Mentor?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Is there an echo in here?"

Ron grinned at Harry.

"Yes, mentor," She told Harry. "I'm not sure when they're supposed to arrive, but we should prepare for them any time now."

Harry put his head on the desk. "Will this never end?" He sighed.

"Cheer up mate, at least you don't have to worry about finding a girlfriend! Just remember that horrible Cho incident!" Ron lightly joked.

Harry looked up and gave Ron a half grimace. "Right, thanks."

"No problem," Ron said happily.

"Well if that's settled, why don't we go to dinner and then settle down in the common room and do some homework?" Hermione stood, brushing herself off and putting the book in her bag.

Ron and Harry stood as well, giving each other eye rolls at Hermione's enthusiasm for studying. They walked to the Great Hall, a silent tension rolling over them as they pondered what was yet to come.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sat on the most comfortable chair in his common rooms, enjoying the fact that the younger Slytherins looked up to and feared him. Pansy Parkinson sat in the next most comfortable chair in the room, smirking at Draco's contented look.<p>

"You look like a cat that just got the cream," Pansy noted.

"Oh yes, I'm quite content with the recent developments with Harry," Draco said smugly.

"Oh?" Pansy's eyebrows raised.

"Last night I told him that I did, in fact, want him as my mate. I gave him the rose that you helped me charm, and he blushed like a virgin," His inner devil licked its lips at the thought of innocent virgin Harry.

"Thinking naughty again, Drake?" Pansy's eyes shined with mirth.

"Possibly," Draco's lips curled into a smile.

Draco was well aware that at that moment, some sort of mentor was about to pop in on Harry for a visit. He despised the notion that some one else would be informing his mate on the life of a Nephilim, but he rejoiced in the fact that Harry would be informed. He seriously doubted that Harry had read up much on the subject, as his mate seemed reluctant to accept his fate.

To confirm his suspicions, Draco had been patrolling the Forbidden Forest late at night, searching for any newcomers. His heightened senses told him that there was, in fact, another Nephilim in the nearby vicinity. He would just have to wait him, or her, out.

* * *

><p>Deep in the forest, a single form crouched in the limbs of a tall tree. They glanced up at the glowing castle, well aware that they could now fulfill their purpose as a mentor and guide. The lone figure's mouth curved up into a wicked smile, showing two pointed teeth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN. SO, this story has yet to be finished by a long shot, and I hope that those who have read this far will contintue to do so, and ignore the fact that I can't get a chapter out without a HUGE break inbetween chapters. I hope to fix that (and I've said that before, haha) as school will be starting up for me (Tuesday, ugh) and I'll be back on a normal schedule. BEAR WITH ME! Ta ta for now, lovely readers! Reviews? *nudge nudge, wink wink* (;<strong>

**PS: I really want to thank all of you for reading this far, it means more than I can type 3**


End file.
